Moonlight Moment
by prettykittie05
Summary: Through the anime, there are some moments that you can tell that Harada does have feelings for Mikura. Something that he most likely always wanted, actually comes true for him. By the way, I don't own MEZZO DSA or the characters. This story is VERY LEMON.


Moonlight Moment.

(MEZZO DSA)

(As always..I do not own Mezzo DSA. This story is very strong...BEWARE! VERY LEMONY! Pairing Mikura/Harada)

It was a beautiful night. Mikura sat outside looking at the stars. "WOW! It's so bright out tonight." she continued to stare up at the sky. She sighed. "What a busy day. I'm glad that it's finally over. On top of that, Asami came by earlier for me to show her some defense moves. She's catching on quick." "That's because she has you as her teacher." she turned to see who was the one that spoke. "Hey Harada, I didn't know you were there."

He walked up to her where see was sitting. "Here." he gave her a bottle of Ramenade to drink. "Ramenade?" she said in a snobby tone. He started to drink his. "What you don't like it? Now you're too old for Ramenade?" She opened her bottle and began to drink it. "Hey this is pretty good." she continued to drink the bottle. Harada laughed at her. "Don't drink it too fast you'll kill the flavor." He started to drink his too. "Aaaahhh...that was good! Is there anymore?" "Nope. I also gave Pops one. By now he should have finished his." Mikura got up from the chair and began to walk to the trash can.

Suddenly she lost her balance and as she was about to fall, an arm wrapped around her waist to catch her. "Oops...careful Mikura." he said as he just grabbed her. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds. Then Mikura took his arm off her waist. "I'm going to check on Pops to see if he did finish his drink." Harada looked at her as she reached the trash can to throw her empty bottle away. Mikura peeked through the window and saw Pops laying across the sofa...asleep. "Good. He fell asleep. Now where is that bottle of his..." she finally caught a glace of the bottle, but unfortunate for her it was empty. "Oh man." Harada started to laugh. "I'll get you more tomorrow Mikura." She turned quickly to look at him. "Fine." she told him coldly.

Harada was leaning against the wall. Mikura walked towards her chair and sat down. "Aren't you tired of standing? There is another chair for you to sit on." He began to look around and saw the chair she was talking about. As he walked to move the chair near where she was, Mikura leaned back on her chair to look at the sky again. She was wearing sneakers, a white tank top, and a pair of jeans with the top buttom undone.

As Harada was making his way back to her with the chair, he stopped all of a sudden. 'Mikura looks different today. She looks...really cute.' he thought to himself. He shook his head to get the thoughts of Mikura out of his mind. He placed the chair next to her and sat down. "This is much better." Mikura turned her head to look at him. "If you lean back like I am, you can see the sky so much better." Harada gave her a confused look. He then leaned like she was on the chair. 'She's right. The sky does look nice. It feels like I can touch the sky.' His eyes began to close.

Mikura lifted her head to see if Harada was looking at the sky. She giggled quietly, 'Hmm, seems like he started to doze off. I don't blame him.' As she continued staring at him, 'He looks different tonight. He seems...cuter to me. I mean he is cute but this time is different.' she thought to herself.

Harada's head slowly fell sideways. 'I think he fell asleep.' Mikura began to get up from her chair. As she made her way towards Harada, her face began to glow a light shade of pink. 'He looks so peaceful.' She stood in front of him...watching him sleep. A strange feeling came into her stomach...like butterflies. 'Should I...no..no I can't.' She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'I'm going to do it.' Mikura slowly began to lean towards his face. Harada's mouth opened slightly as if he was about to say something. Mikura frozed. 'Oh No!' "Mikura..." he whispered her name. Instead of her cheeks being pink, they were red now. 'I wonder what he is dreaming about.' She then took a deep breath again and continued on her plan. As she was just an inch away from his lips, Mikura closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Harada opened his and quickly noticed what was going on. "Mikura?" he said. She quickly opened her eyes and met them with Haradas'. Her eyes widen more. Just as she was about to move away, Harada grabbed her arms. "Don't." She stayed where she was. He then released one of her arms and slowly moved his hand towards her face. As he cupped the side of her face with his hand, he moved foward and kissed her lips. Mikura twiched alittle and then closed her eyes. As they continued this kiss, Harada opened his mouth and Mikura did as well. He lightly flicked his tongue at hers. She started to moan quietly. Harada removed his hand from her face and placed it again on her other arm. He slowly pulled Mikura closer to him and helped her put her hands on the back of the chair.

The kiss that they were sharing continued to deepen. Harada placed his hands on her waist to make her sit on him. She moved in and opened her legs to be able to sit on him. They broke the kiss and Harada placed his face against her chest. His hands were behind her rubbing her back slowly. Mikura wrapped her arms around his neck. He rubbed his face between her cleavage. Mikura moaned when he did this. Harada looked up at her face. "Mikura, I know that we shouldn't do this but...I-I want you. I always wanted you." When he said this she just smiled at him and then leaned towards his face. "Then have me. I'm giving myself to you...Harada."

And with that, he grabbed her head and pulled it closer to her face. He kissed her passionately. He grabbed the bottom of her tank top and started to lift it off of her. She broke the kiss and sat up so he was able to finish taking her top off. He tossed it onto the chair where she was sitting eariler. He put his hands on her breasts and buried his face between them. "Aahh..." she let out a moan. Harada reached his arms around her back and played with the snap of the bra to remove it. When he did, she finished the rest and and tossed it the chair as well. He grabbed her by the arms to hold her still. "Harada?" "Let me look at you Mikura." His eyes went from her face to her breast to her stomach. He then looked up at her again. "You are so beautiful Mikura." she leaned in and kissed him.

Harada started to trail his kisses down to her neck. He lightly sucked her neck. "Harada..." she whispered his name. When he heard his name from her lips, it send him over the edge. He continued the trail of kisses until he reached her breasts. Mikura tossed her head back when he lightly licked her right nipple. He flicked his tongue on her nipple and then switched to the other. He grabbed her breasts and pushed them together so he can lick them both at the same time. Mikura's moans became louder. She had her hands on his head. He continued to suck and lick her breasts. "Oh...Harada..." she moaned out his name. Harada moved his head back and helped Mikura get off from his lap. As they both stood up, Mikura wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They started to kiss passionately.

Harada began to walk towards a wall with Mikura still hanging from his neck. Her back finally reached the wall. Harada removed his arms from around her waist and palced his hands against the wall. Mikura started to move to his ear lobe and began sucking on it gently. "Take me...Harada. I need you." she whispered in his ear. His eyes widen and with that comment, he grabbed her arms and pinned them against the wall. He got really close the her body and began to grind himself against her. She could feel that he was really hard. He moved back and started to suck and lick her breasts again. He released her arms from the wall and she let them fall onto her sides. He placed his hands on her back at to move her slightly off the wall. He continued kissing and licking her breasts. As he did this, she arched her back alittle to be able to give him better access the her breasts.

Mikura couldn't contain herself anymore and pushed him away from her. He gave a look of concern. "Mikura?" she smiled at him. She then grabbed him by the arms and pinned him against the wall. He was alittle confused at her actions. She slowly began to go squat down in from of him. He continued watching her to see what she was going to do to him. Mikura looked up at him and grinned. She placed her fingers at the top of his jeans and started to unbottom them. As she did this, she can feel his hardened member. She grabbed the waistband of his boxers so she can pull him out, but there was no needs for that. She just pulled them down and his manhood was right there in her face. Mikura smiled. She grabbed his member and began sliding her hand up and down. "Harada. You're pretty big. Hope you can fit inside of me."

Mikura placed her lips on the tip of his member and opened her mouth slightly to let him in. When this happened, he leaned his head against the wall and placed his hands behind her head. "Mikura..." he called out her name. She continued sucking his member and sliding her hand up and down on it. His breathing became stronger. He closed his eyes and began to sweat. He couldn't take it anymore so he bend down alittle and grabbed Mikura by the arms to stand her up. He moved her towards the chair so she can lean on it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her back. Then he got a hold of her jeans and started to unbuttom them. He took her jeans off and tossed them aside. Harada kneeled down behind her and noticed that her panty was soaked. He smiled when he saw this and moved his face close to her wetness. He moved her panty to the side and started to lick her. She moaned loudly at every stroke he made with his tongue. "Oh...Harada..you're driving me crazy!" she moaned out. Harade shoved his tongue into her opening. Quickly he darted his tongue in and out of her. He playfully licked her pink bud and everytime he did, she would squirm. "Harada...please! I can't take it anymore!" she finally yelled out to him. Harada stopped and grinned.

He stood up and removed his jeans and boxers. Quickly he grabbed the side of her waist with one hand and grabbed his member with the other. Without warning, he slide his member inside her. Mikura's eyes widen and she gripped the chair when she felt him inside of her. He gave a out a loud moan when he entered. 'Man she is so tight! I don't know how long I can hold out.' he place his other hand on her waist as well and began to move in and out of her slowly. Mikura's breathing pattern kept changing everytime he entered her repeatedly. He began to penetrate her deeper. With every thrust he was increasing the speed. Mikura continued to pant and moan. He did as well. Then he pulled out and grabbed Mikura by the wrist.

He walked towards a chair and sat down. He pulled her towards him as to singal her to sit on him. She hovered over him and slowly lowered herself to his member. She twitched when she felt him inside of her. "Harada..." he put his hands on her waist and she put her hands on the back of the chair. She began to move herself up and down. Her speed continued to increase. He kept moving up to meet with her as she moved down. With this continuing motion, she can feel him deep inside of her. "Aaahhh...ooohhhh...you feel so good inside of me...Harada.." He wrapped his hands around her upper body and began to thrust himself inside of her. She placed her hands on the armrest of the chair. Their speed increased between each other. Harada clinged tighter around Mikura's body while she gripped the chair. "Harada..I'm coming..I'm coming!" and with that, she did.

Just minutes after, Harada followed her as well. She collapsed on him and they still held each other. Breathing heavily they sat there for a moment. "Mikura?" "Yea." "This is something that I will never forget." she lifted her head to look at him. "Why is that?" Harada shifted his sight to look back at her too. "Cause this is something that will probably never happen again." She started to look around as if she was thinking of what to say. He leaned his head back on the chair. Mikura placed a hand on his face. Harada lifted his face and looked into her eyes. She smiled at him, "Harada. You worry too much. Who said that this has to stop or this can't turn out to something we both want." He thought about it for a moment and gave her a smile back. "So does this mean that we can ..." he was interrupted with a kiss by Mikura. As she pulled away slowly, "We can do whatever we want with each other." Harada smiled and pulled Mikura to kiss her. They both sat their...naked...as the moon shined on their bodies.

The End.

(I hope you liked it. Sorry for the title, I didn't know what to come up with. I just thought that it would be nice to have these two paired up...in a situation like this. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks!)


End file.
